Flowering Love
by summerontherun
Summary: UPDATED! It's the second year already and Flora had never gotten the chance to feel what it is like to fall in love and what it is like to be appreciated back... until Helia steps into her life. A simple and appealing story! FxH r
1. Chapter 1: The First Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.  
Please have fun reading and reviewing. This is my first fic (: Hope ya like it! Keepin' my fingers crossed…  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flowering Love  
Chapter 1: The First Time**

It was morning and rays of sunlight spilled into a room. Bloom let out a little yawn and stretched her arms as she got out of bed.

"I can't believe the exams are over!" Bloom let out a squeal of excitement.

Flora, her roommate this year, was up early to water her plants. The flower fairy stifled a laugh and replied, "Morning Bloom! That was yesterday! I'm glad the year's coming to an end too, and then we can all enjoy ourselves till next year!"

Bloom smiled back and suddenly, her tummy growled. "Woops! I guess I'm hungry?" said Bloom. Flora giggled and said, "I'm done watering. Let's go find the other girls and we'll have breakfast together, alright?"

"Alright," Bloom chirped happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the cafeteria…

"Good morning girls!" Musa greeted when she saw Flora and Bloom walking in. Stella and Techna waved at them so they know where they were sitting. "Hey there! I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat!" Bloom said and the girls went off to buy their breakfast.

After doing so, they sat back at their table and talked while they ate.

"Any programme for today? We have no more lessons any more you know." Tecna asked and took a sip of her orange juice.

Stella perked up and said excitedly, "Oh! I just heard from Brandon last night that the boys are coming over today! We can all, you know, catch up with them..." and with that Stella was tuned into her dreamy mode and fantasizing her time spent with Brandon.

The other girls smiled when they heard Stella's words and were really excited over what they were going to do with their respective boyfriends… all except Flora. She smiled too a little, but that was because she was happy for her friends. _If only I have someone to look forward to like them_, Flora thought while staring at her food.

Musa noticed that her good friend beside her seemed to be thinking of something and said, "Oh, Flora… are you alright? I'm really sorry."

Flora looked up from her plate and gave a little smile, "Musa, I'm fine! Don't worry about me! You guys just enjoy yourselves today! I got to do some things in the green house later on."

Bloom could sense Flora isn't really happy… _She's such a beautiful and sweet girl, if only there's someone we can introduce her to_, Bloom thought. "You know, Flora you're such a pretty and nice girl! I'm sure we'll find someone for you! Just you wait!" Tecna said and placed a comforting arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks girls, I really appreciate the thought," Flora thanked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After breakfast…

"I'm full! It's almost time. Let's head back and change before the guys come! We'll meet at the lake in half hour's time!" announced Stella. The rest nodded and went back to their respective rooms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Bloom's and Flora's room…

Bloom went to take a shower and changed into a tight aquamarine mini t-shirt (that shows off a bit of her belly button), a white skirt with a dark blue sash belt and matching heels. Flora had already taken her shower before breakfast and was dressed in a fitting white tank top with a simple pair of faded light-blue denim shorts and white flip-flops.

Bloom was blow drying her hair when she suddenly said to Flora, "Flora, I'm giving a present to Sky later on… it's this digital sports watch I got from Earth… do you think it's fine?"

Flora took the little blue box from Bloom and undid the ribbon to see how the watch looked like. It was dark blue and black and looked really cool. Flora smiled and answered, "It's definitely fine, Bloom! It's really nice and cool! I'm sure Prince Sky will like it especially since it's from you." Flora packed the watch back inside the blue box and tied the ribbon in a bow, then placed it on Bloom's bed.

Bloom was glad to hear such reassuring words from her room mate. "I really can't wait to give him later on! Oh! I have only five minutes left! Gotta hurry!"

Flora was lying on her bed reading a magazine and watched amusingly as Bloom rushed around the room getting ready and all. "Alright! I'm done! How do I look?" asked Bloom. "Gorgeous!" replied Flora. Bloom then asked, "Thanks! Hey Flora, you're not coming along to see them?" Flora shook her head in reply and said, "No thanks, Bloom. You all just have fun. I want to relax today."

Bloom nodded and said a quick goodbye and left to meet the other girls.

Just then, Flora noticed the blue box lying on Bloom's bed. "Oh dear! Bloom forgot her present! I'll just have to pass it back to her."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A while back at Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery…

Knock, knock. There was a slight knock on the door and Saladin, the headmaster of the school, called out for the person to come in.

"Is there a reason you called for me, grandpa?" a male with long deep blue hair asked.

"Yes, there is my grandson. I need you to pay a visit to Ms. Faragonda over at Alfea and pass her this very important document this instance," Saladin instructed.

"I see. No problem, grandfather. I'll do it now," with that the young man left with the documents.

As he walked down the hallway, he heard someone calling out his name. "Brandon?" he asked. "Yeah it's me bro! Where you heading to?" asked Brandon. "Oh, Saladin wants me to pass this to Ms. Faragonda now," he said. Brandon was amused to hear that and said, "Hey! Sky, Riven, Timmy and I are heading to Alfea too! Wanna join us? We're leaving now," said Brandon.

The young man smiled at the invitation. _At least_, he thought, _I won't be bored traveling alone_. He nodded and thanked Brandon for the offer. The two of them walked towards the parking lot to retrieve their levabikes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the lake in Alfea…

"They're here!" Stella squealed in excitement. "1, 2, 3, 4… 5?" Musa counted aloud, then asked, "Tecna, is it me or are there really five bikes you see?"

Tecna looked up and replied, "Five…" and just then, the five bikes landed and the guys took off their helmets.

"Hey girls! Bloom! I'm glad to see you again!" Sky was the first to speak. Upon saying this, he got off his bike and hugged Bloom. The rest were saying their "hellos" too and embracing their partners. The young man with long blue hair that fell in a lose pony tail on his shoulder stared at the scene rather amusedly and deliberately cleared his throat for the fun of it.

He found it interesting when they all froze and looked at his direction. The specialist beamed once he got the attention of everyone. "Oh! Sorry there bro, forgot to introduce you!" said Brandon while putting an arm across the shoulder of his good friend. "Yeah, too caught up with the princess of Solaria, I see..." he replied teasingly. "Alright, alright! Hey everybody, meet my friend, Helia!" Brandon said, then continued, "and Helia, meet everybody: that's Stella, Bloom, Tecna, Musa and... where's Flora?"

Just then, they heard someone shouting, "Bloom! You forgot this!" Bloom turned around in surprise and remembered that she left her present for Sky on her bed! Flora ran towards Bloom and smiled while wiping a few beads of perspiration on her forehead with the back of her hand and holding up a little blue box. "Flora! Thank you so much! I can't believe I actually forgot about the present! Thanks!" Bloom said.

"Ah, yes. And that's Flora," said Brandon to Helia softly and jolted him on the elbow. All of a sudden, Stella pranced towards Flora and pulled her over to the guys. Stella happily said, "Flora, meet a new friend of ours… Helia."

Flora blushed a little and shyly, she said, "Oh, h-hi Helia..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued…

Author's Note:  
How ya like it so far? I'm trying my best here, so if you like it, please please please REVIEW! I think any author would appreciate some encouragement, ya know!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.  
Please have fun reading and reviewing.

Previously:  
The girls met up with the specialists and they were introduced to a friend of theirs, Helia. Bloom forgot her present for Sky and so Flora had to personally deliver it to her. Just then, Stella introduced her Helia and Helia got to know the fifth of the Winx Club.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flowering Love  
Chapter 2: Getting To Know You**

Flora blushed a little and shyly, she said, "Oh, h-hi Helia..."

Helia noted the shyness from the girl. _I see_, he thought, _she seems different from the other girls_. With that he decided to display a bit of his pacifist ways. He extended his hand and said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Flora."

Flora assumed he was going for a handshake and did the same. But instead, Helia took her hand and planted a soft and polite kiss on the back of her hand. This made Flora's eyes grew larger and retracted her hand almost immediately, then turning a few shades redder. She furrowed her eyebrows in a worried and confused look.

Helia let out a small boyish grin. _She's so innocent_, Helia thought. All along for that few seconds, the rest were watching this amusing exchange. Just then, Brandon let out a laugh and again place his arm around his friend's shoulder, saying, "I see! Showing off your pacifist ways again, eh Helia? How charming!"

Helia shrugged and responded, "That's me alright." The other girls were talking a bit amongst themselves. "He seems to be the right one for our dear Flora..." Bloom spoke smilingly.

At that moment, Flora decided to break the uncomfortable silence (she definitely felt like getting out of this awkward situation which she had never experience before). With that she said, "Hey guys, I guess I should make my move now, I've got things to do… Bye!" The rest nodded and the girls called out their goodbyes to her.

_Oh! I almost forgot what I was here for. Better get this to Ms. Faragonda before grandpa gets all grumpy,_ Helia thought. "Hey, nice meeting you girls but I have to deliver this," Helia rose up a roll of parchment, "have fun!" He ran off trying to catch up with Flora.

"Flora! Wait up!" Helia shouted. Flora was shocked and stopped in her tracks. She turned around, "Oh Helia... Is there something?" Helia caught up with her. "Well, I need to know where Ms. Faragonda's office is. I have to pass this to her urgently. Do you think you can show me to where it is?" Flora nodded and smiled, "Sure, I have time to spare. I'll walk you there."

"Thanks."

While walking to Ms. Faragonda's office…

"Hey! Isn't that Helia?" a girl was saying to her friend.  
"He is? Wow!" the friend replied.   
"Yes. Hmm… Isn't he the-"

Both Flora and Helia had listened to the small conversation made in the middle of their silent walk. _He seems kind of popular_, Flora thought, _I wonder who he really is_. Just as the girl was about to say something about Helia, Helia butted in asking, "Hey Flora… Where are you from?" Flora jerked up upon hearing the sudden question.

"Oh," she started, wrapping her hands more firmly around her thick personal scrapbook for magical plants. Flora was a little shy to introduce much about herself. She always felt she paled in comparison with the princesses as her origin was indeed humble. "I-I come from the fifth moon of Marigold..." she said then gave a small smile. "I see. So you do have a passion for plants?" Helia asked as he noticed her book. Flora nodded and replied, "Yes, I love nature a lot." She always felt very happy at the mention of her interest. 

"Well, it so happens I like nature myself," Helia said. Flora was delighted to hear of that because not many people take a liking to plants. "Hey, we're here." Indeed, they have arrived at Ms. Faragonda's office. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ms. Faragonda's office…

Knock. Knock.

"Come on in," Ms. Faragonda called out from her desk when she heard the knock. She looked up from her work when the door opened. A tall young male stepped in and greeted her politely, "Good morning, Ms. Faragonda. I'm sent to deliver this important document to you."

Ms. Faragonda brightened up at the sight of this young man. Indeed, it had been rather long since she last saw him, and now he grew from a boy to a strong young man. "Helia! My, my! It has been an awfully long time since I've seen you, my boy! You have grown so much!" Just then, Ms. Faragonda noticed Flora outside the door waiting. "Flora! Why don't you come in?" she asked.

Flora was a little shocked by her name being called. "Y-yes Ms. Faragonda," she said and walked in, "Good morning, Ms. Faragonda." Ms. Faragonda adjusted her spectacles and smiled, "Well, good morning to you too, my dear. It was very nice of you to escort Helia here." "It's nothing really, Ms. Faragonda," Flora replied politely. 

"Now, now, what is this document about? Let me have a look." Helia passed it to Ms. Faragonda with two hands. She speed-read it and nodded in comprehension. "Aahh… Yes, yes. I see what this is about. It's just confidential matters. Well, no problem, I'll personally write back to your grandfather, Saladin, myself. Thank you very much Helia and Flora."

_G-grandfather? Doesn't it mean that Helia's the g-grandson of Saladin? I-I never thought of that…_ Flora was deep in thought and staring at the floor as though it was interesting. "Alright, then we shall take our leave. It's a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Faragonda. Have a nice day," Helia said and gestured a bow. Helia realised that something seemed different and turned to look at Flora who was seemingly in a daze. "Flora? Are you alright?" he asked. Flora suddenly snapped back to reality and realised that Ms. Faragonda and Helia were looking at her worriedly. "Oh, y-yes, I'm fine. Sorry. Thank you Ms. Faragonda. We'll be going now," she quickly said to save herself from embarrassing herself again.

Helia opened the door for Flora rather gentlemanly and Flora exited followed by him before closing the door gently. _Helia, what a polite gentleman he has grown up to be, just like his grandfather… well, I see Flora would be a good match for him… she's gentle, sweet, mature and hardworking… hmm… _thought the head master of Alfea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside of the office…

"Flora, are you sure you're alright? You seemed distracted…" Helia asked in concern.  
_I thought my life would get better after knowing Helia… he's so chivalrous and charming… but of course, he is after all Saladin's grandson… and I'm just me… he's too good for someone like me… _Flora was deep in thought again.

Helia looked at her and started to worry again. "I'm alright," she smiled weakly but not very convincingly, "you are indeed Saladin's grandson, right?"

"I guess you know about it then," Helia said reluctantly. _Does it mean anything? Flora, please don't avoid me_, he wished silently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued…

Author's Note:  
Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm glad to know you enjoyed the first chapter.  
Next up, what is going to happen from here onwards? How will Flora continue to feel about Helia now that she knows he's Saladin's grandson? What does Helia feel towards Flora? Is he really too good for her? **What must he do to make Flora look at him straight in the eye and regard him as Helia (the person he wants her to know), and not Saladin's grandson?**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You II

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.  
Please have fun reading and reviewing. 

Previously:  
Flora and Helia paid a visit to Ms Faragonda's office and Flora found out that Helia is actually the grandson of Prof Saladin, Headmaster of Red Fountain. Helia gets a little worried as Flora seems disturbed after knowing so. What's going to happen from here? This is obviously frustrating because Flora now doesn't see Helia as Helia but someone whom is superior to her and someone whom she doesn't deserve to know. Read on to find out more!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flowering Love  
Chapter 3: Getting To Know You (II)**

Down the hallways, Helia and Flora kept the awkward silence. _This is so weird_, Helia thought, perhaps I should initiate a conversation. With that, Helia asked in an attempt to break the silence, "Where are you off to now, Flora?"

Flora was jerked back again to reality when she heard Helia's voice. She smiled saying, "I do have something to do actually but I was thinking of getting a drink first. You?"

Helia was relieved that things were beginning to lighten up. "I'm free for the whole of today actually," Helia replied and laughed, "Great! At least I'm not the only one feeling thirsty now. Are we heading to the cafeteria?"

Flora nodded and smiled again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the cafeteria...

Flora and Helia bought drinks and sat down at a table for two. They began to talk and soon they were talking as though they've known each other for quite some time.

"Hey Flora, may I see that book of yours?" Helia asked. Flora showed it to him. Helia grasp the thick binding of the scrapbook and flipped the pages and was shocked to notice the extensive research done on a great variety of magical plants, some even he never heard of.

"Wow! You did all these on your own? This is very good!" Helia complimented. Flora giggled, "Yes, it took me a few years to compile it but I'm still working on it. Thanks, Helia." Flora took a sip at her juice and added, "So what do you like to do?"

Helia thought for a while and answered, "Haha! I don't like fighting. Like what Brandon said, I'm a pacifist." Flora blinked. "You don't like fighting? But you're in Red Fountain... and doesn't Prof Saladin have certain expectations on you?" Flora asked curiously. "Of course I do have certain expectations to perform. Well, being a pacifist doesn't mean I'm not good at fighting, you know." Helia gave a boyish smirk and winked.

Flora couldn't help but turned a shade of pink in response to Helia's natural charm. "If you'd like to know, I really do like sitting outdoors where I'm close to nature and pen down poems!" Helia continued. Flora let out a small laugh that was tinged with a surprised tone and said, "Are you serious? You must be really special then! I can't imagine Sky, Brandon, Tim and especially Riven writing even a sentence like 'roses are red'!"

The two were laughing about the thought and Helia managed to speak. "Does that mean that sentimental guys like me are hard to find?" He asked cheekily. "I guess so! I should feel honored then! Please promise to show me your poems the next time we meet again!" Flora answered. "Sure! You'd be impressed!" Helia said confidently. "Really? I was thinking more towards laughing at them!" Flora said and they both laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...

Cherie was known to be arrogant and coy despite her having pleasant features. She paced into the cafeteria and sat down at a table with a bunch of other fairies that were like her. "Hi, Cherie!" the fairies greeted. "Oh! Hello there ladies! What have we here?" Cherie said. "Hey, look! Flora is sitting with some Red Fountain guy over there!" one pointed out. "What? That nerd? I bet I can go over there and steal his attention," Cherie said confidently. (Perhaps you should, Cherie! Look! It's Helia, Prof. Saladin's grandson! Heard he's very capable in both fighting and in the aesthetic!" said another. "And he's got the looks! What an all-rounder!"

Cherie's eyes shone mischievously. She strutted over to where Helia and Flora were seated. "Hi! You must be Helia of Red Fountain! I'm Cherie! It's such a pleasure to see you!" Cherie said in her sweetest tone ever. Helia was a little taken aback by the sudden intrusion. "Hi Cherie, pleasure to meet you too," Helia replied politely. "Hey, why don't we go elsewhere to get to know each other?" Cherie said and coarsely sat on the table.

"Sorry Miss, I'm actually in a middle of a conversation with Flora," Helia said. Flora felt a bit awkward. "Helia, it's okay with me if you've got other plans actually," Flora said, knowing full well what was going on. Flora knows Cherie is very attractive and she assumed Helia would like to know her and so she should not come in between them. "You are talking to Flora? Helia, why are you talking to the school's nerd?" Cherie's rude tongue slipped. Flora was shocked and at the same time felt insulted and dared not lift up her head. "Miss, I don't know you and I definitely don't want to know you! You just insulted Flora and I'm not pleased at all. Whatever you are trying to pull at is totally useless on me." Helia said firmly, stared angrily into Cherie's eyes which made her shiver and took Flora's hand.

"Flora, let's get out of here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued...

Author's Note:  
I apologise for the late update! I've been busy and I tried my best to update as soon as I can! This chapter is not long but it's better than nothing, right? I want to take this chance to THANK ALL OF YOU who had reviewed! I must say that I feel very encouraged and glad that you all enjoyed the story so far. Do continue to send your reviews and suggestions! I will read them and may consider though I cannot guarantee anything. Thanks once again! Stick around to find out what will happen next.


	4. Chapter 4: Till We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.  
Please have fun reading and reviewing.

Previously:  
Flora and Helia were getting to know each other when they were rudely interrupted by another fairie named Cherie. Cherie tried to steal Helia's attention and ended up insulting Flora. Helia wasn't happy about the situation and what Cherie was trying to do. Flora and Helia left the cafeteria. What will happen next? Read on to find out!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flowering Love  
Chapter 4: Till We Meet Again**

"Flora, let's get out of here."

Flora and Helia left through the cafeteria's exit and were outside near the fountain. Helia was still holding onto Flora's hand which made Flora blushed at the thought. "I'm glad that's over," Helia started still a little angered at the situation just now. "Yes, Helia. It doesn't really matter actually…" Flora said and sighed. Helia heard what she said and felt a sudden rush of frustration. _That Cherie treated Flora so badly and yet Flora still forgives her… I cannot tolerate anyone mistreating her_, Helia thought to himself, his grip tightened unknowingly. Flora let out a small cry when she felt Helia tightened his grip on her hands.

"Oh! My apologies, Flora," Helia said as they both let go. Flora shook her head and replied, "It's alright Helia. Don't be angry over what happened just now. I'm quite used to it actually… uhm, thank you Helia, I really appreciate you standing up for me." Helia was about to feel very unjustified for Flora but when he saw the smile on her face, he couldn't help but return a smile.

"Hey, the greenhouse is over there. I wanted to visit my plants today actually… do you want to come along?" Flora asked. Helia was glad that the matter was off his mind now and he can enjoy the day knowing more about this wonderful fairie in front of him. "Sure! Lead the way, miss" he said and let out a small grin. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the greenhouse…

The greenhouse was filled with many exotic plants of different species and colours, some growing to as tall as the ceiling. "This is amazing, Flora! Something you definitely won't see in Red Fountain," said Helia. "Yes. I'm glad you appreciate nature and plant life too. Very few people find any interest in them you know…" Flora stated. "I was born in Naturia and I've always admire how unique and wonderful nature is. I've never thought I could see something similar here. You nurtured them on your own?" Helia said. He looked up and saw Flora busy taking care of each and every plant and recording their growth in her book. It was really something he will never forget – the way she dedicates herself in looking after all these plants and at the same time with so much passion in her.

Flora smiled, "Yes. Thanks for the complement. It really took me quite some time for them to grow out like this. You can say I miss home and Ms Faragonda was so nice as to let me be the guardian of this greenhouse." Indeed, Helia was very amused and mesmerized by Flora's spirit and dedication. _I don't think I can ever find another girl like her_, he thought.

After a while, Flora was done. She turned around and asked Helia if he wanted to take a walk since there isn't much to do around for the day. Helia agreed and they both went to the lake to talk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the lake…

"Naturia. You know, I've always wanted to go there. My grandmother used to tell me when I was little that it has the most beautiful scenery and a magnificent array of wildlife. Haha you're really lucky to be born there," Flora said. The both of them were sitting on the grass facing the lake and under the shed of a tree.

"Perhaps I'll bring you there some day, Flora" Helia said and gave her a wink. Flora let out a small laugh, "Haha! Alright! I'll remember that statement!" Things started to quiet down as they both look towards the shimmery lake. "How come we never see you hang out with the guys?" Flora asked. "Actually, I was transferred to Red Fountain not too long ago. Brandon happened to be in the same classes as me so I just got to know him, and we're friends now," Helia said.

Flora nodded, "Oh! I see." Helia turned and looked at her, "I'm glad so too… because now I come to know you, Flora." He smiled and Flora blushed a few shades of red hearing that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile…

A spot behind a tree on the other end of the lake. "Ahhhh! They are so romantic! Look at them Tecna!" Musa squealed happily. "Yes, this is just wonderful! Flora's gonna have a guy! Yes!" said Tecna. "Haha! Should we go over there?" Bloom asked. "Well, why not! We can tease them! Let's go!" Stella shouted and was the first to go.

"Hey Flora! Helia!" Stella shouted. The both of them heard and turned surprisingly to see Stella grinning. "Well, hi there Stella. Care to join us?" Helia asked. "Oh no, no. I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?" Stella giggled mischievously which made Flora tilt her head and wonder what she's up to. "Nope, Stella. Nothing at all. Oh! Hey Bloom, Tecna, Musa!" Flora greeted.

The three of them greeted Flora in return. Immediately, when they were all around Flora, the four fairies pulled their unknowing friend aside. "Ahhh! Flora! I'm so happy for you!" Musa said but at the same time trying to suppress her volume. "Happy for me? Why?" Flora asked cluelessly. "Well, Helia and you make quite the match! You sly devil! Fancy spending the entire day with him without us knowing!" Stella said. Flora was shocked, "No! I didn't do anything on purpose!" Flora said. Bloom put an arm around her, "So how is he?" Tecna joined in, "Yes, yes. Do you like him? How do you find him? Is he going to be your boyfriend?" Flora was taken aback by so many questions that she felt even more embarrassed.

_I wonder what they're doing_, Helia thought to himself as he saw the girls pulling Flora away and started whispering. _I suppose they're asking why she's with me…_ Helia continued looking at the lake. The sun was setting and it cast its light onto the water surface giving it an orange-pink glow. Helia sighed and closed his eyes for a while taking in the breeze. "Do you like him? How do you find him?" Helia heard Flora being asked those questions. Inside him, he wanted to know badly Flora's impression of him. He continued to listen.

Flora bit her lower lip. She didn't know what to say. Then she decided to just tell them what she actually felt even though she knows that they may not like her respond. Flora answered, "Erm… please don't say that. Helia is indeed a very wonderful person and I'm very glad to have known him today… but i dare not have feelings for him. He is after all Saladin's grandson you know and I just don't think I'm good enough for him…" The girls was a bit surprised. "Flora! Don't say that!" Musa exclaimed.

Helia opened his eyes. He didn't know what to feel after hearing what Flora said. He admitted to himself it was wrong of him to eavesdrop. But if he didn't he wouldn't have known that was how Flora really felt towards him – not good enough. He was upset. He never considered himself great. The last thing he wanted is to know that the person he is developing feelings for cannot open up to him. Yet, Helia understands what Flora is going through. _If only she doesn't feel inferior. Flora certainly feels different being around the princesses and with fairies like Cherie to make her life worst, it's no wonder she doesn't feel good about herself. If only I can take that away from her and make her truly happy with me. I promise I will._

Just then, the girls and Helia heard Brandon shouting, "Helia! We're leaving now! Hurry or we'll leave you!" Helia stood up and shouted back, "Gimme a minute! I'll be with ya!"

He walked to where the girls are standing. Flora smiled and bowed slightly, "Thank you Helia. I really enjoyed the day and knowing you." The other girls backed off a bit so as to not play gooseberry. Helia raised his hand for a handshake and Flora lifted her hand to do so. But she was tricked again. Helia took her hand and planted a soft kiss at the back of her hand. "Thank you Flora for everything. I really enjoyed myself today too… with you. I hope I can see again soon, okay?" Flora nodded. "I'll be taking my leave now. Bye girls have a nice day" with that, Helia smiled and went to join Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Riven on the levabikes and flew off to Red Fountain.

_I hope to see you again soon, Helia…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued…

Author's Note:  
WOAH! THANK YOU! THANK YOU EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! Thanks so much for all the reviews. You all rock! Sorry for the delay. Hope this chapter makes up for it! If you like it, don't forget to leave a review for me! I really feel motivated when I read your reviews! I wanna thank you all for contributing your ideas. Haha some of the reviews I read are rather funny. Don't argue even for my sake although it was very funny! Well, if u like my story so far, trust me! I will decide whether any suggested ideas will be used or not. But still, if you're reading this, and have something in your mind, or wanna see something in this fic, you can certainly drop me a suggestion but no guarantees x


End file.
